The Way It Is
by IvyDobe
Summary: Not everything always comes out the way it should be, but love always seems to find a way.


**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own the rights to Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto is the rightful owner. I also make no money for the making of this story.**

 **A/N: There is a multi-chapter story that I have which have yet to be finished but I am clearly stumped on it. So I started to day dream and thus creating this one shot beauty. However, this is my first time posting a story on this site, so let's see how it goes. Happy reading! 3 Also I would like to credit (orangemonkey) for titling the story for me. Thanks boo. 3**

 **The Way It Is**

"Come on Sasuke."

"Come where?"

"You know where."

Sasuke quirked an eye brow, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"So you don't want to go?" Naruto pouted. "But you promised."

"I did no such thing."

Naruto huffed and placed his hands on his hips. "You can be a bastard sometimes, ya know?"

"So I've been told." He mumbled.

The air was slightly blowing making Naruto shiver a little moving closer to the Uchiha. Inserting his arm in the crook of Sasuke's left arm, he shuffled a little closer placing his chin on his shoulder. Cobalt eyes stared at the pale skin before him, admiring the acne, oily free face. Not even a scar marred that perfect skin. "I love you." He whispered into the shoulder.

Sasuke face still impassive, stared out into the setting sun, enjoying the feel of the blond being close to him. They weren't in a relationship but by the way they acted they sure seemed like they are. A lot of people thought their relationship were weird; they claimed to be best friends but best friends never acted like lovers. Letting out a silent sigh, he turned to stare at the mop of blond hair, the face hidden in his shoulder. He smiled a little knowing that he has a friend like Naruto; frowning at the thought of somebody else having him always dawn into his head, but for the life of him…he couldn't ask him out, not matter how many times he tried he froze. It was something that he just couldn't do.

When they first met, it was during their middle school year. Naruto was the new kid; he didn't make friends as quickly as the other new kids. The scars on his cheeks put off half of the student body of ever approaching him. He would always sit by himself; something that blonde didn't seem to mind, but every time he would stare at the blonde's face he would see sadness in those eyes. Each day those eyes became duller, the blue hue seemed to be lost deep within Naruto's body.

As a week passed by, there was project that needed to be done that only consisted of two students. They only had two days to do the project, a presentation about the person they were paired up with. They needed to ask questions to each other and present it to the whole class on the third day. The last pair of course was Sasuke and Naruto.

He still remembers the day the teacher paired them up. How the Naruto nervously walked towards the empty desk next to him, placing his back pack on the floor and taking the sit. He had taken out his ramen notebook which caused Sasuke to snort a little. Naruto had looked at him with wide eyes, only to return the dull cobalt eyes to the desk. Sasuke's chest panged a little with pain but he disregarded it. The rest of the period was spent Sasuke asking the blonde questions; not receiving much answers. The same way was with him.

On the day of the presentation, Sasuke told the class only a few key points about the blonde. The main point was the fact that Naruto was an only child and didn't have parents which caused the blonde to walk out the class because he had confided in Sasuke. He remembers the teacher calling out Naruto's name only to be on deaf ears. He had stared at the empty space where Naruto's belongings were left. That was the first day they fought each other, and that's how their friendship started.

Sasuke and Naruto were inseparable the remaining years of middle school, hitting high school things ended up changing a little bit. Sasuke tighten his arm surrounding Naruto's tightly causing Naruto to laugh a little. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Nothing." He replied, pulling the blonde as they continued to walk down a path. A few people gave them a few stares but they went ignored. He kept hearing Naruto whisper something in his shoulder but couldn't make it out.

He went back to thinking of high school memories; how he ended up getting a girlfriend which caused him to leave Naruto most of the times. There too he didn't make friends since he always surrounded by Sasuke. That's how it was; Sasuke and Naruto the best friends, the duo. Whenever people find out that Sasuke was hanging out with a fag; it put a strain in their friendship and a big one.

Unhooking his arm from Naruto's he placed it on his shoulder and pulled him closer, smirking slightly when the blonde wrapped his arm around his waist. Continuing the path towards the spot the he did promise Naruto that he would take him to, the skies were getting darker. Staring up into the sky; he scowled remembering the incident that happened whenever they hit the 11th grade.

"You know I never seen you this mad before, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Not answering him, just squeezing his shoulder as reassurance he took the blonde off the path and onto the grass still continuing to walk.

"Wherever you are taking me it sure is far Sasuke."

"Hn."

Whenever they hit the eleventh grade; they weren't exactly in speaking terms. When Naruto found out about Sasuke losing his virginity to his girlfriend of one year, the blonde lost it. He ended up telling Sasuke his feelings and how the blonde was waiting for him, waiting for him to lose it to him! To say Sasuke was shocked is an understatement, with wide eyes he pushed the blonde away from him and walked away, not realizing the hurt he caused the blonde. After that their friendship was on constant strain; it wasn't Sasuke and Naruto, now it was Sasuke, Ino and Naruto.

Naruto hated being the third wheel and Sasuke knew it he just didn't care. There was a point before the end of the eleventh grade, where Naruto ended up completely ignoring the raven. He no longer waited for him at the usual spot, no longer waiting for him after school so they can walk home together, and the phone calls and texts stopped altogether.

A month passed by and he noticed that he definitely missed the blonde more than he thought. His relationship with Ino wasn't the same anymore. She started to get on his nerves, Sasuke this and Sasuke that. When am I going to meet your parent Sasuke? Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Ugh he got infuriated to the point where he broke up with her in front of everyone not giving one fuck as he walked away from the crying girl.

Sasuke stopped walking as they entered a forest, it was pitch black and he let go of Naruto. He smirked at the confused look the blonde gave him as he was left standing by himself in the middle of the dark forest.

"Sasuke what…" He eyes widen as he adjusted them to the light that soon radiated the forest. "What is this?" He said in awe.

"Calm down dobe, it ain't that great. Is an abandoned camp, this is the place I promised I'll bring you. This is also the place where…" He paused staring into the bright blue eyes, he placed his hand on the left cheek and caressed it, smiling whenever Naruto leaned into the touch. Blue eyes closed only for them to open with a clouded look.

Sasuke blushed a little, removing his hand from the scarred face. Grabbing his hand, he pulled him further down and into a small cabin. "Close your eyes dobe."

Naruto quirked an eye brow, smirked but closed them into slits.

"Dobe." Sasuke said in warning.

Naruto laughed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Okay, okay. They are closed geez, what is with you today?"

Sasuke went behind him and pushed him walking slowly into the living room of the cabin. He placed him onto the make shift sofa he managed to create, and left him there. "Don't open them. I'll be back."

"Sasuke…" He said his name with a small smile, but nodded his head anyways.

Sasuke walked away and into the kitchen, there he stared at the dusty counter top and closed his eyes, wanting to relax his thumping heart. His leaned against the sink behind him and crossed his arms, thinking back to the stupid kiss he initiated in their twelve grade.

They were sitting in his room; his parents had left for the day to some banquet since his father was the chief police, he had lied to his parents that he wasn't feeling well. They were laughing and joking about all the dumb things they did back in middle school. Especially in the eighth grade.

Eventually Naruto had gotten hot and removed his jacket since it was winter, leaving him in his shirt and pants, shoes have been removed the moment he entered the home. Sasuke subconsciously licked his lips as he stared at the tan neck, having ignored the conversation Naruto was trying to have with him. He remembers the confused look the blonde gave him when Sasuke's eyes had clouded with lust and the weak voice that called out his name.

He kissed him but Naruto hadn't kissed him back.

"Sasuke? What is taking you so long?"

Sasuke shook his head and opened the fridge. "Coming. I'm coming."

"That's what he said."

He laughed shaking his head and grabbing the small cheesecake he left in there in an iced container. Walking back to where Naruto is still sitting with his eyes closed, he placed the cheese cake on a small crate, the room lit with candles. Grasping Naruto's hand, he leaned his lips close to his ear and whispered. "Open your eyes."

Naruto opened his eyes and he chuckled. "One would think you are trying to woe me Sasuke."

Sasuke stayed silent, sitting next to him staring into a blank spot, face impassive. He rarely did anything nice for the blonde but there were times when he wanted to show his gratitude for sticking by him especially when things got tough like in their high school year.

He turned to look at the blonde who was staring intensely at the cheese cake with a watery mouth.

"That day…"

"Huh? What day?"

"I kissed you."

Naruto turned and bit his lip. "We don't have to talk about it."

Sasuke growled lowly in his throat and pinned Naruto to the floor. "Why didn't you kiss me back?!"

"Because…" Looking up at the ceiling, as tears brimmed the corner of his eyes.

"Because why?! Tell me?! You said you like me?!" He shouted, moving his body so he straddling the blonde man beneath him. "Why didn't you kiss me back Naruto?" He said in a whispered tone.

"Because you don't like me in that way Sasuke!" He yelled out, thrashing his arms and legs around. "Get off of me Sasuke!"

"No."

"Damn it get off!"

"I said no."

"Sasuke…" he looked into those dark eyes as tears streamed down his face. "Why…"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care so much about that kiss?"

"Because."

"Because why…why…please tell me…" He stopped moving, but the tears still came out, he felt his arms move on top of his head and finger intertwined with his and a forehead was pressed against his.

"Because Naruto…I…"

"You what?"

"I love you." He finished, pressing his lips against the blondes.

Naruto laid there stunned, staring right into lust filled eyes, the tears stopped coming as he squeezed the fingers. He closed his eyes when he felt a tongue swipe the bottom of his lip asking permission. Opening his mouth, he moaned lowly in his throat as he felt a tongue enter, his own coming out to play with the appendage.

Sasuke took over the kiss, groaning in the back of his throat as Naruto moaned lowly. He started to move his tongue slowly, enjoying the feel of the moist hot cavern, every now and then he would poke at the tongue, twirling his tongue and thrusting it in and out of the mouth it was almost as if he was…

" _Fucking my mouth. He is fucking my mouth. Oh god, if he can do that I wonder what else that tongue of his can do."_ Naruto thought as he let go one his hands and gripped the dark hair pressing their lips harder. The kissing continued, Naruto was resolved into a mush of putty by Sasuke's skilled tongue.

Flipping them over, the kiss unfiltered as Naruto straddled the raven haired man. Moaning in delight when he felt those hands grip his hips, squeezing them lightly, rocking them back and forth. Removing his mouth, his head tilted back moaning Sasuke's name. Sitting up, Sasuke started to place butterfly kisses starting from the scarred cheek down to his jaw where he bit and nip at the skin, his hands roaming all over the other's back, sliding his hands underneath the shirt enjoying the warm skin there. Running his tongue to the ear lobe he sucked on the skin there enjoying the sharp gasp the other emitted.

"Naruto." He murmured against his ear, kissing his cheek. He resumed the butterfly kisses, smirking against the skin when Naruto tilted his head to the side to allowed more access to his neck. He moaned loudly when Sasuke decided to suck on his pulse, and shuddered a bit when Sasuke ran his tongue against the newly formed hickey.

Naruto raised his hands when Sasuke started to remove his shirt, eyes half lidded staring at the pale face before him. He bit his lip nervously when Sasuke's hand started to roam the tan chest, running his fingertips down to his abdomen…following the ridges of his ab muscles there. He groaned when he felt the hot tip of a tongue sliding down from his neck to his clavicle, down to his pectoral, grabbing a handful of dark hair and hissing whenever the hot tongue twirl around his nipple, biting gently.

"Sasuke…" He moaned out, as his hips started to rock against the others. He fingers tighten against the hair as Sasuke continued to assault his left nipple sucking it into his mouth, and then running his tongue up and down the bud. He placed a trail of kisses across to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. "Fuck Sasuke…feels so good."

His mouth open as small pants came out, on occasion small moans and groans mixed together.

"Lay down…I want to taste you." Sasuke murmured against those soft pink lips, emitting a loud groan from the blonde when he bucked up his hips making him feel the bulge there. "Every little inch of you."

Naruto whimpered, having his bottom lip sucked before having it soothe out with the others tongue. A soft hand started to push him down to lay on the blanket covered floor. He chest heaving up and down as he stared at Sasuke, clothes still covering that beautiful pale skinned body. "Oh god Sasuke…"

Sasuke smirked as he removed his white t-shirt, taking a hold of Naruto's hand he placed it on his chest and slowly ran it up and down his abdominal area, letting go his eye slit when he stared at the blond man beneath him bite his lower lip. "Gods Naruto…when you bite your lip like that it makes me want to come so bad." He chuckled when those cerulean eyes widen, and a light blush appeared on that scarred face. "You don't know how beautiful you are Naruto." He raised the hand that remained unmoved from his chest and brought it up to his lips. Kissing the back of the palm, kissing each fingertip then taking the index finger into his mouth as he sucked up, moaning against the finger, his eyes closing.

He opened his eyes when he felt a hand against his bulge, and groaned. The nervous hand rubbed lightly, inhaling a sharp gasp whenever Sasuke's hips bucked against the palm. Sasuke took the finger out of his mouth and trailed it down with saliva and all down his chest circling the digit to his nipple. "Pinch it Naruto." He gasped and moaned when the blonde did as he was told. "Rub it with your thumb." He continuously bucked against the hand that was rubbing him outside of his jeans, as he arched his back at the feel of pad of the thumb rubbing small circles around his nipples. "Oh fuck Naruto." Removing the hands off his body, he leaned down and took the slight dark nipple into his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the numb sucking it into his mouth moaning against the chest.

He trailed kissed down the path of blond hair that lead to the destination where a certain bulge hid behind two articles of clothing. He dipped his tongue into the belly button as his eyes looked up and noticed that the blonde was staring intensely as to what he was doing to his body. He closed his eyes, as his hands started to fumble with the button of the others pants, pulling down the zipper and tugging the offending material down along with the dark orange boxers.

He sat up on his knees as he removed the others shoes as he did the same to himself. He removed the others socks, and completely removed the pants off the other. He groaned at the sight before him. Caramel skin, an aroused penis standing at attention a small glisten on the tip. He subconsciously licked his lips as he took a leg and bent it a little. Taking a toe into his mouth, he sucked it, moaning against it as the blonde breath sped up and the panting was louder, the moans more arousing. "You like me sucking on your toes Naruto?"

The other arched his back, and nodded letting out a groan when Sasuke started to kiss his inner ankle, kissing his calf, biting the side of his knee, licking it in apology when the other hissed. He trailed his tongue in the inner thigh, sucking on the caramel skin there, letting out a loud groan as he felt Naruto buck his hips in anticipation. He stared into those clouded blue eyes filled with want, with need; with lust…he closed his eyes and swallowed the moan that wanted to escape. Opening them back, he bent the leg to the side as he bent down and licked a tan ball, holding both legs tightly whenever Naruto wanted to close them.

"Naruto…" He said, trailing his tongue up the ball to the twitching flesh. "I want you to be as loud as you can when I take you into my mouth."

Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke's tongue licked the tip, sitting up on his elbows he stared at the raven hair that was in between his legs. He rose his hips a little growling at Sasuke's laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You."

"Fuck Sasuke!" He titled his back as Sasuke took his cock into his mouth, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, his hips bucking against that mouth. "Oh fuck…"

Sasuke hummed against the thick organ, his tongue swirling around it. Flattening his tongue, he pressed it against the slit, as he moaned against the cock whenever he felt a hand thread in his hair tugging it. He placed his hands on either side of Naruto's hips and let the other fuck his mouth. His tongue still swirling around it, up and down, one of his hand unfastening his jeans, pulling them down gently moaning when he felt his cock sprang out from the tight confines.

Naruto kept Sasuke's head in place as his hips thrust in and out of that hot mouth. He head tilting back when that tongue would swirl around the head when he left the tip inside for a moment. His moans coming out more louder, his hand tightening against that raven hair. His legs twitching in anticipation when he felt his lower abdomen tighten knowing he was about to come.

"Sasuke…" He growled out the name, his hips thrusting uncontrollably into his mouth, hissing at the teeth he felt there. "Fuck Sasuke…" His balls hitting the others chin as his thrust became harder, more erratic. "Oh gods Sasuke…fuck your mouth feels sooo good!"

Sasuke removed the hand from his hair, and pushed the body to lay down completely, his head continuing to bob up and down, saliva trailing down both side of his mouth. His eyes closed, enjoying the others moans, his own cock twitching and getting harder by the minute. The hand that pushed the body down, trailed upwards until it reached the open mouth of the others. He placed two fingers inside of that mouth, humming in delight when his fingers began to be sucked on. His ministrations on the blondes cock continued but his legs kept twitching, he looked up and saw clouded blue eyes stare at him, with his fingers in his mouth.

Pulling his hand away, Naruto's head tilted back and a loud groan was heard, as he slammed his hips up and held Sasuke's head in place by his legs. His hips thrust in and out as his orgasm raked through his body, his body shook, laughing a little, placing his arm across his eyes. "Fuck Sasuke…"

"Fuck." He whispered, removing his legs from the others head. Sasuke swallowed every drop, licking the organ clean, his tongue trailing upwards, nipping the abdomen. He stared into those eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to the other, but the kiss soon began getting heated. Naruto wrapped his arms around the others neck as the kissing continue. He hmm'd against the others lips, when he felt a hard cock pressing against his thigh. Pulling away from the kiss, he smiled staring into those onyx eyes.

"You are still hard." He whispered. "You want me to help you out?"

Sasuke smirked and shook his head no. "I am done with you yet." He stood up, and removed his clothing, kneeling down he grabbed onto Naruto's left hip and pushed him to the side. He raised an eyebrow when Naruto was not budging. "Get on your hands and knees."

Naruto's face flushed. "Sasuke, I'm…" He sighed and covered his eyes with the palm of his hands. "I've never done this before."

Sasuke froze and a small smile appeared on his face. "You are still a virgin?" Seeing the small nod of the head, he leaned down and nipped at the hipbone. "Good." He murmured against the caramel skin. "Turn around, I want to eat you."

From the neck up to his face, it beet bright red, Naruto closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

Sasuke growled and nipped his chin rather harshly.

"Sasuke what the hell!?"

"I told you, if you keep biting your lip like that you are going to make come so bad. I want to come inside of you. Now turn around." He said huskily. "And let me lick that virgin hole." He moaned out.

"Sasuke, when you speak like that…" He whined as he turned his body, forearms planted of the floor before him, his butt arched a little and his knees spread apart only a little bit. "I'm ready for you Sasuke."

Sasuke groaned at the sight before him. Tanned legs spread slightly open, thick tan globes hiding that delicious hole. He grabbed the cheeks and spread them apart, his eyes clouded and with a groan, he kept messaging the tan globes. Spreading them, closing them, spreading them, closing them that delicious puckered hole, the untouched holy hole. It was about to be his to the take. He let go of the globes, and placed his chest at the back of Naruto. He kissed the juncture where shoulder and neck met, sucking at the skin there. Nipping down until he reached the middle of his spine.

"Damn dobe…" Thrusting his harden length against a tan thigh. "You are absolutely gorgeous." With the tip of his tongue, he licked a trail down his spine until he reached the beginning of his crack. "You don't know how gorgeous you are." He murmured against the caramel skin. "Every inch of you, is absolutely beautiful."

"Sasuke…" Naruto said his name slightly embarrassed. "I…"

"Hmm?" He said as the tongue slowly started to trail down the butt crack, opening the tan globes, his tongue continued to trail down until it passed the hole only for him to rub it back up. Back and forth, his tongue continued the assault of coaxing the hole with saliva. He moved his head side to side as he sucked and kissed the butthole.

Naruto's body shook, his cock already leaking. He placed his forehead onto the wooded floor, his moans raging louder and louder, as Sasuke tongue prodded his hole with the tip of his tongue. He groaned, when he felt the tip of a thumb spreading the hole a little bit and teasingly entering only to be removed. It continued for a good minute or so. Chanting Sasuke's name repeatedly, a choke sob came out which stopped Sasuke his administrations.

"What…what's wrong?' He heard the other say with a rasped throat.

"Oh Sasuke you bastard why did you stop?"

"Huh?"

Naruto turned his head and stared at that pale face; his face showed no form of pain, his cheeks were extremely flushed and tears bream the edges of his eyes. He turned around until he was kneeling in front of his soon to be lover. He pressed their foreheads together and stared into those onyx eyes. He pressed their bodies together, closing his eyes and hissing when their erect members touched. He continued to thrust against the other, moaning when he felt Sasuke start to grind against him. Their moans mixed, he moved his head to the side, licking the others ear lobe, sucking it into his mouth.

He kissed the pale skin, sucking the skin there.

"Fuck Naruto." The other moaned out. "I love you." He grabbed Naruto's hand and led it to his straining erection, he wrapped those fingers around him, and moaned whenever he looked down and saw those long tan fingers wrapped around his cock. "Jerk me off." He murmured. He let out a content sigh when the blonde did as he was told. His hips bucked when the pad of the thumb rubbed the slit, "Shit Naruto."

"I waited for you." Naruto said against Sasuke's lip. "All these years, I waited for you."

Gripping the blonde hair from the back, he pressed their lips together into a passionate kiss. The moans where drowned out by the hisses and groans they both made. He laid him down onto the covers, tan legs spread open, the hand still moving up and down. His face flushed, he removed the hand around his cock and intertwined their hands together, and he kissed the back of Naruto palm and stared at him. "We don't have to go all the way today." He said reassuringly. "It took me a while to realize my feelings for you and when you didn't kiss me back that day…"

"Sasuke, enough talking." Naruto laughed a little, "I want your cock inside me…" He sat up and pressed his lips against the other ear and in a husky tone he said; "Now."

Sasuke growled lowly in his throat and he started to palm the floor looking the bottle of lube he left hidden there. With a small smirk, he found it and gently pushed Naruto to the floor. Naruto's chest rose up and down with anticipation, his eyes slit, and his mouth open, as small warm puffs were breath out. He bent his knees, spread them open when he heard Sasuke open the bottle, and smeared the lube on three fingers.

Kissing Naruto's knees, he stared at Naruto one last time before descending one finger at the puckered hole. He rubbed the tip, smirking slightly hearing the other gasp, he slowly but surely started to enter his index finger inside. In and out the finger went. The other mewled, not showing any signs of discomfort. He inserted another finger, as Naruto body adjusted to the feeling of having two fingers shoved inside of him. He felt them move in an out, feeling a type of scissoring motion. He placed one last finger inside of that tight hot heat, as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the heat surrounding his fingers. In and out, in and out. He fingers passed the bundle of nerves, and he groaned as Naruto's entrance tightens against his fingers.

"Oh Sasuke!" The other moaned out. "God!" Naruto bit his lip and moaned in the back of his throat. His eyes closed shut tightly, the pleasure raking through his body. "Please Sasuke…please just fill me up with your cock!"

Sasuke pulled his fingers out rapidly and squirted some lube onto his palm, he hissed in pleasure as he rubbed his hand up and down his shaft. "Grab the back of your knees and pulled them up close to your chest." His voice coming out hoarse. "Yeah just like that."

He rubbed the tip of his penis against that puckered hole, his breathing coming out in short pants. Pressing the tip in, he swallowed a groan that threaten to come out, hissing and gritting his teeth together when the tip was surrounded by the heat. He heard Naruto gasp, and started to message the blonde's balls. He started to push the rest of the way in letting out a drawled out moan of pleasure of finally being inside the one person he wanted to be with for the longest. Removing Naruto's hands from his legs, he spread open the knees apart and stared into teary-eyed blue.

With his right hand, he swiped the tear away and smiled. "I love you."

Naruto's face lit up, and grabbed the hand, entwining their fingers together, "You can move you know." He gulped some air when he saw the smirk displayed on the others face.

"I intend too."

He rolled his hips a little, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling surrounding his cock. He started to pull his hips back and thrust back in. Gripping the back of Naruto's leg, he started to pound into the body beneath him. His moans mixing with those of Naruto's.

He wrapped the tan legs around his waist, as he leaned down and placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head. He groaned, staring into that pleasured filled face, the way it contorted, the way the body arched, the way Naruto's nails would scratch his back. With a loud moan from the man beneath him, he pressed their lips together, their tongues twining with each other, saliva coming out from the corners of their mouth.

Moans swallowed by each other's throat.

"Oh Sasuke! Right there…" Naruto yelled out. "Right fucking ahh huh there."

Naruto leaned up a little, pressing his hands on the others butt, pushing him further in. "Harder Sasuke!"

Pushing Naruto away, he pulled out and smirked at the moan the blonde let out. He placed him on his side, bent one of his legs towards his chest, and gripped it, before entering the blonde once more harshly. He placed his other hand on top of his ass cheek, as he started to thrust inside of him. He rotated his hips, side to side trying to find the right angle where the blonde's prostate would be rubbed more firmly.

"Oh god." Tears of pleasure started to come out of the blondes eyes as he desperately tried to grasp anything into his hand. "Sasuke!" He kept the mantra of the others name, sweat glisten on both the bodies, their moans getting louder as Sasuke was getting close to completion. He maneuvered to where he was on his back again; his penis still inside of him, leaving the others knees slightly bent as he grasped Narutos neglected cock and started to jerk him off with the speed of his thrusts.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm almost there. Please…" He body thrashed back and forth, the blonde hair sticking to his tanned face, those blue eyes covered by lids and the pink lips parted open as more moans, groans and mewls came out. "Just please..."

With one last thrust towards the others prostate, his hand was coated with cum as Naruto's back arched and continued to buck wildly riding out his orgasm, letting Sasuke's name slip from his mouth.

"Fuck…" Sasuke gritted his teeth as his moves halted and he pressed himself harder against the other as he milked himself inside of the blondes' body. Riding out his orgasm, he whispered one last fuck against the others lips and smiled against them.

Pulling out of his lover, he stared into those blue eyes filled with passion. He smiled lightly, leaning over pressing a soft kiss to Naruto's forehead. Pulling back, he caressed the reddened puffy whiskered cheek whispering one last; I love you to the man beneath him before encasing him in a hug as their lips touched for a passionate kiss.

The cheesecake that Sasuke had taken out prior forgotten on top of the crate in the candle light room.

 **A/N: I honestly had no idea how to end it, but I am satisfied with the outcome. Please feel to review! Thank you for reading! 3 Ivy.**


End file.
